Grinders such angle grinders equipped with wire brush-like spinning attachments are widely used in trade for the removal of paint, rust, and other coatings from engineering structures, vehicles, ships, and the like. Wire brush attachments have some disadvantages, such as providing a greater torque on the spinning angle grinder than the torque from an abrasive disk. The tools described in this specification are developments of tools suitable for use with grinders as described in our earlier patent applications such as PCT/NZ95/00035 and PCT/US96/16511, the contents of which are incorporated by way of reference. The tools described therein provide advantages over prior-art tools, the advantages including better control of the "bite" by varying the angle of attack; the tool having a non-cutting rest surface (which may spin), also visibility of the work surface at or about the cutting edge, and forced cooling of the work surface.